


You Are The Reason

by Not_All_Heroes_Wear_Capes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, mentions of the others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_All_Heroes_Wear_Capes/pseuds/Not_All_Heroes_Wear_Capes
Summary: Hi, I decided after the recent events in Zayn's life to write a little one shot about what I think happened after the breakup announcement.Title from You Are The Reason by Calum Scott





	You Are The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I decided after the recent events in Zayn's life to write a little one shot about what I think happened after the breakup announcement. 
> 
> Title from You Are The Reason by Calum Scott

The sound of the front door opens then it closes and all I can do is slide down onto the floor and bury my head in my hands. I hated that I did that to her especially as she never did anything wrong but now I ended it I can sigh a sigh of relief and feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. The house is quiet, the dogs must be upstairs and sleeping on what was once ours but now my bed. I look around the house, the only things I can see in my sight are the things I bought for when I first moved in, her stuff is now gone and I know I should feel out of place in this nearly empty house but I’m happy it looks the way I always wanted it to look and I’m happy with the way it feels.

I pull my phone out from the pocket on the front of my jumper and scroll down my contacts to see her name staring right at me, my finger hovers over her name, I know I said that we would always be friends but to be honest I really don’t want to. I know she’s probably going to make an announcement to the fans so I should too, I open the notes app and start writing whatever comes to my mind and whatever I think people are going to want to hear.

I leave it for a while until I see her post what she’s written then I do the same posting it to Twitter and Instagram, now all I’ve got to do is wait and see what the fans and gossip magazines have to say about it all. I know most people will be happy, most will be sad but I don’t care about that. The thing I care most about is what people are going to say about me and what theories they can come up with about who broke up with who and whether or not I was the asshole in this situation like the last time or whether or not I cheated. Another thing I care about is what my family and friends are going to say…maybe even the other boys which is highly unlikely.

I get up from the floor and put my phone back in my pocket before walking into the kitchen to see the keys to the house and car sitting on the kitchen side. I place them in the bowl on the table before turning around and heading towards the stairs, I get to the top and head straight into the bedroom and look to see the bathroom is now empty. All her hair products and makeup is gone from the sides but a message written in lipstick on the mirror is the only thing that proves she was here, the C word she wrote makes me laugh.

I leave the word on the mirror when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, I take it out to see my Twitter has blown up along with my Instagram. I ignore those for now and open my messages to see a few messages, there’s one from my mum, another from my dad. My sisters have sent a few but there’s messages from three people that have caught my attention,

The boys, after very little contact have sent me messages Louis is the most recent,

 **Louis:** _‘Looks like another one bites the dust, what did you do this time? Did you sleep with her mum or even her sister? Maybe her brother? Kidding mate, I’m sorry to hear about your break up just thought this one may have lasted forever. Hope your okay’_

I smile at how blunt Louis message is and it makes me realise I miss him a lot, I type back a quick message,

**Zayn:** _Ha-ha very funny mate, just wasn’t feeling it anymore. I’m all good, hope your doing okay. Catch up sometime maybe?_

I exit the message thread and the next message is from Liam, I open it,

**Liam:** _Sorry to hear about what happened, didn’t expect it at all. Heard about it from mum, let me know if you need anything or someone to talk to I’ll be happy to help. Next time I’m in town we should have a few drinks? Hope everything is okay…_

**I reply,**

**Zayn:** _Thanks mate, I’ll take you up on your offer! Things happen but I’m okay, hope everything’s good with you?_

I exit the message thread and open the one from Harry which doesn’t say much but I wouldn’t expect it from him to say a lot,

**Harry:** _What happened sucks mate, talk to you soon? Be safe okay?_

I’m just about to start writing back when my phone buzzes with another message, I’m expecting it to be a member of her family, my agent or even her but it from the last person I expected to message me…

 **Niall:** _Hey Z, uh I heard about the break up and I just want to say I’m so sorry about it. I know I’m probably the last person you want to message you considering what happened with us the other day, but I thought I would in case. I hope your okay and if you wanted to we could catch up before I go on tour? I’ll be in town tomorrow until Wednesday…_

I stare at the message and I think about what to say, I don’t want to sound too desperate to see him, I just send back,

Zayn: _Hey Ni, it’s fine besides I’m glad you messaged me, I want to talk about what happened actually…could we meet up tomorrow? My place?_

He sends me another message back a few minutes later, all it says is,

 **Niall:** _Tomorrows good, see you at 1?_

 **Zayn:** _Yeah, all good!_

I leave the messages for a while and I decide now’s the best time to call mum. I feel excited yet very nervous about tomorrows catch up with Niall.

 

Waking up this morning feels weird without her next to me but I don’t think about that too much when the realisation Niall will be here in an hour hits me. I get out of bed and open my phone to see a message from Louis,

 **Louis:** _Heard about you and Niall catching up today…please don’t hurt him again! If you do I’ll hurt you and I know for a fact Liam and Harry will too_

I place the phone down and start to get ready for when he shows up in 30 minutes.

********

I’ve just finished doing my hair when the doorbell rings, my heart stops for a second but I make my way down the stairs and towards the door. I open the door and butterflies erupt in my stomach at the sight of Niall,

“H-Hey”

“Hi…come in”

We both head into the kitchen and I grab a drink from the fridge passing one to Niall.

 “So, uh…”

“Before you say anything my break up had nothing to do with our kiss the other day, okay? I was already considering breaking up with her anyway, but I didn’t know when or how to do it and when I kissed you it sort of gave me a good reason to finally do it. I did tell her about what happened between us, but she doesn’t hate you for it, she said she hates herself for being blind that she couldn’t see me pulling away from her.”

“But that still doesn’t make what we did okay! You two were together for 2 years, I thought you two would have been together longer, but I just had to go and fuck it up!”

“Niall, you didn’t fuck it up! We may have spent 2 years together, but they were nothing compared to the years we spent together…to be honest I only really stayed with her because I knew that after I left the band I could never have you again! She reminded me so much of you that I stayed with her as well. I still loved you for the two years we were apart”

“Really?’

“Yes, really. I still love you and I always will”

“I love you too, so much”

I walk around to where Niall’s standing and I grab Niall’s chin and place my lips on his, my heart beats fast and he wraps his arm around my waist, the two of us standing in the kitchen holding onto each other tight. I pull away and grab his hand pulling him up the stairs and into my bedroom, gently pushing the dogs out the way and closing the door.

I smirk as I push Niall on the bed and straddle him, placing my lips on his again before pulling his shirt off and throwing it across the room.

********

I wake up with a huge smile on my face and a warm body underneath me quietly snoring. I look up to see Niall’s sleeping figure and my heart beats fast again. I sit up and slowly reach for my phone on the bedside table, I unlock it and open my messages and click on her name for the last time. I send her a message,

 **Zayn:** _Hey…I’m sorry for how everything went down between us but I don’t want you hating yourself for what happened. You can hate me all you want! I did love you but not as much as I loved someone else…I don’t regret the time we spent together, and I do still care about you. I know I sort of mentioned this when we broke up, but I just wanted to apologise again. Take care xx_

My phone buzzes a few minutes later and I sadly smile at her message,

 **G:** _Hi…it’s okay about what happened. I don’t hate you and I never could, I love you too and I know it’s different to the way you love me, but shit happens. I completely agree with you about not regretting the time we had together, and I still care about you too, 100%. I’ll miss you xx_

_Also, I swear to god Malik, if you don’t call Niall up and get back together with him I will personally kidnap him, bring him to you and make you guys make up! Kidding, but seriously you better snatch him up before anyone else does! Take care xx_

The last part makes me smile and I feel relieved that she doesn’t hate me and she’s sort of given Niall and I her blessing. I take a look back at our messages before opening her contact and scrolling down to the delete button. I happy with what I’ve done, I put my phone down and lay back down, laying my head on Niall’s chest and listening to the sounds of his snores, I smile and close my eyes drifting off the sleep once again.


End file.
